The present invention relates to an alarm system wherein a fault detection unit and a fault indication unit are spaced away from each other, and more particularly relates to an alarm system of a skid control system provided within a truck or a trailer.
Many approaches have been proposed for indicating a fault condition of a skid control system. The prior art alarm system only indicates a burn-out or a short-circuit within a wheel revolution sensor, a trouble occurring within a control circuit, a fault of a brake pressure control mechanism, etc.
A detection signal transmission wire and a power supply wire are considerably long when the skid control system is adapted to a truck or a trailer, since a fault indication unit is provided in a driver's cab whereas a fault detection unit and the control circuit are provided adjacent to rear wheels. The alarm system of the prior art does not take care of breaking of wires such as the detection signal transmission wire and the power supply wire which connect the fault indication unit with the fault detection unit and the control circuit. It is also necessary to detect and indicate failure of a connector which is usually disposed between the fault indication unit and the fault detection unit.